


L'oubli

by LilyObrian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8386879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyObrian/pseuds/LilyObrian
Summary: Elle l'aimait. Lui aussi. C'est ce qu'il disait...





	

Disclaimer: L'univers ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à J.k. Rowling

Pairing: Pansy Parkinson/ Draco Malfoy

Merci à Shima-Chan pour m'avoir relu et corrigé.

* * *

** L'oubli **

Lorsqu'elle l'avait vu pour la première fois, elle avait pensé qu'il était mignon. Des années plus tard, sur le terrain de Quidditch, elle l'avait trouvé beau. Quelques semaines et une victoire après, dans l'intimité de sa chambre, elle l'avait trouvé magnifique.

Et elle lui avait tout donné. Parce qu'elle l'aimait. Depuis longtemps. Trop, peut-être. Parce qu'il était lui. Draco Malfoy. L'homme de son adolescence. L'homme de sa vie…

_30 juin 2001_

Le soleil pénétra par la fenêtre de la chambre et caressa lentement la peau de la jeune femme, encore endormie. Le drap de soie bleu sombre, qui contrastait avec sa peau si pâle, était le seul qui restait sur le lit. Les autres, éparpillés tout autour, témoignaient de la nuit agitée qu'elle avait eue. Comme le sourire qui fleurissait à cet instant sur ses lèvres.

Un frisson parcourut son dos nu, et l'ancienne Serpentard étendit un bras à côté d'elle, cherchant une trace d'une présence. De sa présence. De son absence.

Ses yeux bleus s'ouvrirent brusquement, alors que son sourire disparaissait. Ses cheveux bruns encadrant son visage, elle remonta la drap sur sa peau nue et tendit l'oreille. Il devait être sous la douche. Cela lui arrivait parfois. Les doux murmures du vent, au dehors, furent sa seule réponse.

Pansy referma les yeux. Il était parti. Cela lui arrivait souvent. Elle ne pleurerait pas. Pas cette fois. Pas encore. Il devait avoir une bonne raison. C'était obligé, sinon il ne l'aurait pas laissé se réveiller seule. Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Qu'elle était la seule. L'unique. Qu'il n'y avait plus qu'elle. Qu'elle seule le connaissait.

Et elle le croyait. Parce que, comme au temps de Poudlard, elle l'aimait. La jeune femme se leva lentement et, attrapant son peignoir de soie blanche, elle se rendit dans son salon.

Elle était fière de son appartement. Proche du chemin de Traverse et dans un immeuble uniquement de sorciers. Loin des moldus. Il était parfait. Et un mot était posé sur la table. Un sourire apparut, éclairant son visage, alors qu'elle s'en saisissait.

_J'avais oublié que je devais déjeuner avec mère, je reviens ce soir. Draco._

Elle savait qu'il avait une bonne excuse et puis c'était tout à fait son genre d'oublier un déjeuner avec Narcissa. Typique de Draco. De son Draco. Ce ne serait pas la première fois après tout. Et puis ce soir, il serait là. Il lui reviendrait. Et demain ce serait elle la première réveillée. Et elle pourra le regarder dormir.

_1_ _er_ _juillet 2001_

Un orage avait éclaté dans la nuit et les éclairs l'avaient réveillée. Lui, il dormait encore. Rien, ou presque, ne pouvait troubler son sommeil. Ça lui convenait.

Les rideaux n'étaient pas fermés et la lumière produite par le déchaînement des éléments lui accordait ses moments préférés. Les seuls qu'il lui donnait vraiment.

Sa peau pâle ressortait à chaque éclair sur la soie bleue nuit, ses cheveux presque blanc étalés sur les draps. Il était beau, comme un ange. Son ange.

Un frisson la parcourut et elle remonta délicatement le drap sur elle, en prenant garde de ne pas le déranger. Elle ne portait que le cadeau qu'il lui avait fait. Un magnifique serpent aux yeux émeraudes qui tombait entre ses seins. Si semblable à celui qu'elle avait tatoué sur sa hanche.

_La jeune femme s'était endormie sur son divan de cuir, face à la cheminée éteinte dans la chaleur étouffante de cette fin d'après-midi. Draco n'était pas revenu après son déjeuner. Sans doute était-il allé travailler ensuite. A moins qu'il ne soit resté discuter avec sa mère. Elle disait toujours, lorsque Pansy la croisait, qu'elle ne voyait pas suffisamment Draco. Pourtant, à sa connaissance, le fils prodigue prenait au minimum le thé avec elle trois fois par semaine. Et toujours sans elle. « Elle se sent si seule Pansy, je lui rappelle mon père. Il vaut mieux que je la vois seul. » Et la brunette acquiesçait. Même si elle trouvait parfois cela étrange, même si, parfois, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Narcissa s'obstinait à donner à son fils des numéros de cheminée alors qu'ils étaient ensemble. Certes rien n'était officiel, mais depuis six ans qu'ils se fréquentaient, même de façon officieuse, et après la guerre qu'ils avaient traversée, les épreuves qu'ils avaient vaincues, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. « Nous sommes jeunes Pansy… Du temps Pansy, laisse-nous du temps… Tu es la seule Pansy, un anneau n'y changerai rien… » Et il l'embrassait. Toujours. Et dans ses bras, elle en oubliait jusqu'à leur sujet de discussion. Et puis elle l'aimait._

_Et elle ne l'avait pas entendu rentrer. Il avait transplané discrètement. Et c'est le contact froid du bijoux sur sa peau qui l'avait réveillé. Puis un regard, un sourire. Il l'avait embrassée et l'avait entraînée dans son lit._ _Dans leur lit._

Dans son sommeil, le blond se retourna vivement vers elle, la faisant reculer légèrement alors qu'il posait une main possessive sur sa hanche. Il lui exposa son cou, délivré des fins fils d'or qui constituait sa chevelure. Un éclair lui révéla la marque. Bleutée, au creux de sa mâchoire, là où d'habitude ses cheveux barraient le passage à toute intrusion. Là où même elle, n'avait pas accès.

Hypnotisée, elle passa un des fins doigts blancs sur la marque, l'effleurant doucement comme si elle allait se brûler. La peau était presque violine, sa texture plus sensible.

Et alors qu'elle retirait sa main, il se réveilla en un sursaut, attrapant violemment son poignet.

\- Draco…

Le blond fronça les sourcils et la repoussa. Avec un regard noir, l'ancien prince des Serpentards se leva en saisissant sa robe qui reposait sur le sol.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'espionner dans mon sommeil, cingla-t-il en passant l'habit noir. Et tu te plaindras que je ne reste jamais…

La porte claqua et Pansy resta à moitié allongée dans son lit, son poignet contre sa poitrine.

Elle ne se souvenait pas l'avoir jamais mordu.

_17 Juillet 2001_

Pansy jeta un dernier regard dans le miroir. En bon gentleman, ce dernier lui renvoya un compliment poli qui décrocha un sourire orgueilleux chez l'ancienne Serpentard. Elle n'était plus l'adolescente à l'air revêche. Non, elle était une femme désormais. Une jeune femme séduisante et indépendante. Et ce soir, elle sortait avec l'un des plus beau parti. Le plus beau. Et le magnifique bracelet serti d'émeraudes à son poignet ne faisaient qu'ajouter à sa superbe. Oui, elle était belle. Ce soir plus qu'un autre. Parce que ce soir, elle sortait publiquement avec Draco Malfoy.

_\- Mais que vas-tu encore imaginer ?_

_Draco soupira et jeta un regard ennuyé par la fenêtre. Assis sur un fauteuil de cuir noir, Pansy le trouva splendide. Semblable à cette mage immuable qu'elle garderait de lui, régnant sur leur salle commune. Elle secoua légèrement la tête._

_\- Rien… Mais cette morsure…_

_L'héritier Malfoy dégaina un sourire en coin. Et Pansy déglutit douloureusement, se retenant de se triturer les mains._

_\- Tu penses vraiment que si tu m'avais mordu, tu t'en serais rendu compte ?_

_\- Je…_

_\- Parce qu'il me semble que cette nuit n'a pas été particulièrement calme… D'ailleurs tu ne t'en es pas plainte…_

_Il se leva et l'embrassa dans le cou. A cet endroit si sensible que lui seul connaissait. Parce qu'elle n'aimait que lui. Et que lui seul l'aimait._

_\- Je…_

_\- Arrête maintenant ! Il y a d'autres choses à faire..._

_Et, docile et aimante, la jeune femme fondit. Victime consentante de ses bras._

Et il l'avait invitée. Ce soir, elle sortait de l'ombre. Ce soir, elle deviendrait la petite amie officielle de Draco Malfoy.

Pansy arriva, rayonnante, au ministère. La salle de réception était magnifiquement décorée mais la jeune femme n'y prêta pas attention. Peu importaient les motifs de cette soirée de bienfaisance, les invités ou les ornements. Lui seul comptait. Et bientôt aux yeux du monde, il serait un couple.

Un verre à la main, la jeune femme souriait aimablement aux personnes présentes, le cherchant du regard. Et elle l'aperçut. Magnifique dans sa tenue de soirée. Rougissante, elle se sentit de nouveau comme lors du bal de Noël. Et comme ce soir-là, elle serait sa cavalière.

Triomphante, elle s'avança vers lui.

\- Bonsoir Draco.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle et lui jeta un regard appréciateur.

\- Pansy, comment trouves-tu la soirée ?

Il semblait distant et guindé. Mais après tout, de nombreux regards étaient fixés sur eux. La jeune femme eut un sourire et proposa une réponse polie et formelle.

\- Draco ?

Une autre jeune femme fit son apparition, posant une main gantée sur l'avant bras du jeune homme. Avec un sourire charmeur, il se tourna vers la nouvelle-venue.

\- Pansy, tu te souviens d'Astoria ?

_18 juillet 2001_

Recroquevillée entre ses draps de soie, la jeune femme avait finalement trouvé le sommeil. Une nuit tourmentée qui laissait place à quelques pâles rayons de soleil. Un effleurement la fit frissonner et Pansy tenta d'attirer un drap à elle. Une caresse, aussi douce qu'une plume toucha à nouveau sa main, suivi d'une série de baisers qui remontèrent jusqu'à son épaule. Ouvrant ses yeux bleus sombres, elle se retourna.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

Une bouche, rose et sucrée captura ses lèvres. Le baiser était fougueux et un goût d'hydromel s'attarda sur sa langue. Pansy évita le second assaut, et resserra le drap autour de son coprs.

\- Tu es soul…

\- Non.

\- Astoria…

La jeune femme sentait son amertume remonter. Humiliée. Elle avait été humiliée.

\- Pansy, soupira Draco en acculant la jeune femme contre le mur, c'était une soirée de bienfaisance pour les blessés de guerre.

\- Et après ?

Elle sentait la boule dans sa gorge sur le point d'exploser.

\- Chérie…

Il était souriant, et enjôleur. Et beau. Terriblement beau.

\- Ce n'était qu'une façade. Jolie. Avec des parents amoureux des moldus.

Sa main caressa doucement son épaule, lui arrachant des frissons involontaires.

\- Draco…

Un baiser vint s'attarder sur son cou, remontant sur sa nuque.

\- Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a toujours eu que toi. Depuis Poudlard. Depuis… Toujours.

Les mains expertes explorèrent lentement les courbes de son corps et le drap tomba.

\- Dray…

Pansy haletait. Son corps était à lui. Son cœur était à lui, et ce, malgré les blessures qu'il lui infligeait.

\- Pour toujours… souffla-t-il à son oreille.

Et les jambes de Pansy se dérobèrent.

_24 Août 2001_

Pansy s'étira comme un chat. Son corps fin se cambrant au milieu du lit. Nue comme au jour de sa naissance, l'air marin caressait sa peau. Un sourire étira ses lèvres et elle se retourna sur le ventre. Elle était seule, ce matin encore. Mais là c'était différent. Draco reviendrait. Il était parti se balader comme tous les matins. Prendre un café, lire son journal, faire un tour de balai. Il réapparaitrait pour déjeuner avec elle, à moins qu'il ne choisisse de faire une excursion dans ces endroits pittoresques et escarpés, dangereux pour elle. Auquel cas, ils se retrouveraient ce soir pour partager un dîner intime et une nuit inoubliable.

Oui, depuis qu'elle était ici, Pansy était heureuse. Depuis une semaine, il la cajolait. Alors certes, il n'avait déjeuné que deux fois ensemble, au début. Mais tous les soirs il lui revenait, heureux de sa journée. Et ensemble il redécouvrait le vrai sens du mot magie lorsque leur amour se concentrait dans cette énergie incroyable qui les maintenait éveillé jusqu'aux premiers rayons de soleil.

Ce soir-là, lorsque Draco rentra dans leur chambre, il avait un paquet pour elle. Encore un cadeau. Et Pansy lui reprocha dans un sourire qu'il la gâtait beaucoup trop, lorsqu'elle découvrit la petite broche en or. Il haussa les épaules et ôta sa chemise en partant vers la douche. Ramassant le vêtement sur le sol, la jeune femme plongea son visage dedans et inspira profondément. À son odeur suave et musquée s'ajoutait une note florale, déplaisante, qui fit froncer le nez de la jeune femme.

\- Tu ne viens pas ?

La voie enjôleuse s'éleva de la salle de bain, et Pansy eut un sourire. Avec un léger éclat de rire, elle partit rejoindre son amant, sous l'eau chaude de la douche qui abrita leur communion. Et elle se promit en chemin de toucher deux mots aux femmes de chambre. Un hôtel d'une telle classe ne devrait pas se permettre que la lessive ait cette odeur infâme.

_15 septembre 2001_

Pansy soupira et reposa le magazine qu'elle était en train de feuilleter. La rentrée avait apporté son lot habituel de réceptions et de mondanités. Mais elle s'ennuyait. Depuis leur retour, elle n'avait que très peu vu Draco. Pris par de multiples engagements, et occupés à redorer le blason de la famille, il ne passait qu'en coup de vent. Le temps d'une soirée. Car, invariablement, elle était seule à son réveil. Et seule la journée. Bien sûr, elle voyait des amies, sa famille et vaquait à diverses occupation plus ou moins utiles. Mais, sans lui, ce n'était pas pareil. À ses yeux, elle était belle. À son bras, elle était vivante. Avec lui elle existait.

_31 octobre 2001_

Pansy réajusta son masque et vérifia une nouvelle fois que les oreilles de chat qui ornait sa chevelure tenaient bien. Au creux de son cou, Draco lui avait fait parvenir ce magnifique diamant brut, pendentif d'un merveilleux ruban de soie noire.

C'était une fête entre amis de longue date. Des Serpentards principalement, et leurs compagnons bien sûr. Et s'ils avaient été invités séparément, Pansy ne doutait néanmoins pas qu'ils s'y retrouveraient. C'était une évidence. Pour elle, comme pour les autres.

Élégante dans sa robe fourreau noire, la jeune femme arriva à la soirée comme une reine. Et retrouva avec intérêt sinon plaisir, ses anciens condisciples. De discussions en éclats de rire calculés, Pansy s'amusait plutôt. Certaines nouvelles étaient croustillantes, et d'autres vraiment consternantes. Mais plus que ça, elle l'attendait. Patiente, comme une lionne à la chasse, elle guettait son arrivée. Réunis au milieu de leurs amis, là, il n'y aurait pas besoin de se cacher. Et ils pourraient repartir main dans la main.

Main dans la main. Il l'était. Mais pourquoi ce n'était pas sa main à elle qu'il tenait. Pourquoi avait-il amené la traitre à son sang ici ? Quelle apparence souhaitait-il conservée ici ? Pansy sentit sa gorge se resserrer autour du collier qu'il lui avait offert. Car si un diamant étincelait dans son décolleté, ce n'était rien. Rien comparé au scintillement éclatement du solitaire présent à la main gauche de l'autre. Et qui était au centre des attentions de tous.

Il souriait, affectueusement. Son regard, ses yeux de glace cristallisaient sa cavalière, comme pour en faire une statue qu'il idolâtrerait. Et son bras encerclait sa taille, possessivement, jalousement alors qu'autour d'eux, certains apportaient des félicitations mielleuses.

\- J'ai toujours cru que ce serait toi.

Pansy détourna son regard sur l'homme qui se tenait à sa gauche.

\- Que c'était toi.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Que je travaille les pierres précieuses. Et qu'à part Malfoy, peu ici serait capable d'un tel achat.

Zabini plongea ses yeux sombres dans les siens.

\- Tu vaux mieux que ça.

Et il s'en alla. Pansy ramena son regard sur le couple. Et pas une fois, il ne leva les yeux vers elle. Pas même lorsqu'elle passa à côté d'eux, prise de nausées. Pas même lorsqu'au cours de la soirée, elle s'approcha pour lui dire bonjour et qu'il la salua vaguement avant d'entraîner sa fiancée pour danser.

Et lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle, Pansy trouva un hibou qui attendait sagement. Brisant le sceau, elle sortit de l'enveloppe un parchemin élégant et sobre, dont l'entête présentait deux colombes s'envolant ensemble.

_Mr et Mrs Malfoy,_

_Mr et Mrs Greengrass,_

_Et leurs familles,_

_Ont l'honneur de vous faire part du mariage de Draco Malfoy et Astoria Greengrass,_

_célébré le 19 Novembre prochain au manoir Malfoy._

En bas de l'invitation, la première larme que versa Pansy s'écrasa sur l'encre manuscrite qui avait été rajoutée.

_Tu sais bien que ce n'est qu'une couverture. Je t'aime. Viens, et tu seras mes nuits.._

Un diamant tomba lourdement sur la moquette blanche de l'appartement.


End file.
